A gift from Santa
by Beth Is Here
Summary: Bella and Edward get a gift from Santa.


**A/N Ok, so I thought that since Christmas is approaching us so quickly, this little story may help you get in the mood (evil laugh). I don't own the characters, SMEYER does, I just like to make them do naughty little things… Enjoy people!**

"Edward, please come here for a second!" I called from the bedroom. I sat on my knees, on our big king sized bed, waiting for my husband.

"Yeah, Just a minute!" Edward called back to me. He was watching a football game on TV. I groaned a little and adjusted my hat. I was going to have to do better than that to get him away from the screen.

"Edward, please come here honey, I need some help with this!" I called back with a little bit of whine in my voice. I looked myself over in the mirror, and adjusted my top a bit. The girls had been drooping a bit more every year since little Alice was born, but they still looked good. I did all my exercises, and tried to stay in the best of shape.

"One more minute Bella, it's almost halftime!" He called back. I was getting a little antsy there, waiting for him, so I hopped up off the bed, and walked to the bedroom door.

"EDWARD, COME HERE DAMNIT!" I yelled through the door. I heard him sigh, and put the TIVO on pause. I ran back to the bed, tripped a little on my knee high boots, and jumped back onto the bed. I got back on my knees, and straightened my hat and my top, and adjusted my skirt till it was right where it needed to be, making sure everything looked perfect. I sat there for a couple of seconds before I realized he should have been here by now, and called him again. "Edward?"

At that same moment, he snatched open the door. "What Bella?" He said, and looked at me. I smiled at him and gave him a little wink. "Oh…" He smiled back at me, and scratched his head. "Did you say you needed some help with something?" He said in a strained voice.

I nodded my head, and still on my knees, turned around facing away from him. My skirt was hiked up to my butt, showing a tiny bit of black lace. I was on all fours, and I turned my head and said, "Does this Santa suit make my butt look big?" I gave a little wiggle to my butt as I asked him, and he almost choked on his words.

"It looks good to me Bella." He said, and pulled off his shirt. "Hell, I'd go as far as to say it looks spectacular!" He said, removing his belt. I turned over to my back and leaned back onto my elbows. I crossed my legs at the knees and smiled at him. He loved my black boots.

"I thought you might like it." I said. "I thought you may enjoy taking it off of me too." I pulled the Santa hat off my head and then a pin out of my hair, and smiled as I saw his body respond to my hair falling down around my shoulders and breasts. "I think you should start with this." I said, pointing to my Santa bra.

"That's a great idea." He replied, coming closer to the bed. I sat back up, on my knees, facing away from him so he could unfasten the hooks. He made quick work of the hooks, and pulled my hair back away from my shoulders. He kissed a trail from my shoulder to my collarbone, and then up my neck to my earlobe. I was panting by the time he reached my sensitive earlobe and gently bit. He ran his fingertips up my arms, and around to my front, grazing my nipples with the tips of his nails. I released a sigh, and he tossed my hair away from the other shoulder and matched the steps on that side. I reached behind me, and pulled him to me closer, so I could feel the heat of his body on my naked flesh. He ran his rough thumbs over my nipples and I gasped in response. I closed my eyes and laid my head back onto his shoulder, letting him touch me however he wanted. He made quick work of my Santa skirt, leaving me dressed in only my lacy black panties and knee high boots. He pushed me down onto my back with a grin.

"Looks like Santa brought us a new toy this year." Edward said, picking up a bullet vibrator from the comforter. He twisted the bottom of it, and it came to life. "Powerful little sucker isn't it?" He said with a laugh. "What do I do with this??? Hmm…" He pulled the thin panty lace to the side, and grazed the tip of the toy to my clit. I threw my head back in pleasure and he moaned.

"Oh, do that again baby!" I pleaded with him, my body aching for the contact. He touched it to me again, and let it linger a bit. "Oh GOD, that feels incredible!" I said, arching my back. Edward made quick work of the rest of his clothes, and hovered above me on the bed.

"If that feels so damn good, let's try this." He said, positioning his cock right outside of me. I grabbed his hips and pulled him into me as he touched the tiny vibrator to my sensitive spot again. We both let out a moan as the feel of the vibrations sent us both near the edge. Edward handed me the bullet and watched as I rubbed it against myself. He grabbed the heels of my boots and hitched my legs up over his hips. He shoved back down into me, and hit all the right places.

He set a rhythm, and our moans and sighs mixed to make their own music. Out and in, in and out, over and over, closer and closer we both edged to our destination. I quickened my pace with the tiny little bullet, and his thrusts came faster and faster, each one, pulling me closer and closer into oblivion.

All at once, our bodies gave way to the explosive orgasms we had worked towards. Edward's body stiffened above me, and I could feel his heat spill into me. I cried out in pleasure as my muscles pulsed around him, pulling hungrily, desperate for all of it. He collapsed on top of me, released my legs, and kissed me tenderly.

As my body was enjoying the little aftershocks of our lovemaking, Edward lifted his head and whispered, "Remind me to send Santa a thank you card."


End file.
